The Endemic
by HN-Siska LS
Summary: Their graduation is next month. Haki and Shirayuki go to the district that has a strange disease. They splitted before they reach the district. Shirayuki is in the district while Haki in the castle. Together, they fight the disease. But, will both of them still alive when fighting the disease? Set on modern universe. Warning : character death. Read and please give me your review.


**The Endemic**

* * *

This is my first English story and my first story in Akagami no Shirayukihime's fandom. So, forgive me for my bad grammar.

 **Disclaimer : Not mine**

 **Characters : Shirayuki, Haki, Makiri, Izana, Zen, and Ryu.**

 **Set on modern universe.**

 **Genres : Tragedy, Drama, Fantasy, Romance, and a bit Gore.**

 **Words : 6327**

 **One-shot story.**

* * *

"Anoo, Haki-san... For the graduation next month, will you do the speech instead of me?" Shirayuki can't lift her face to Haki. Her hands close so tightly on the table. Even Haki can see the white buckles in her forehand.

"The speech? It should be your position to that, Shirayuki. Everyone knows that you are the top." Haki looks at Shirayuki with a question face. Ignoring Shirayuki's state.

"And you are the second, Haki-san." Shirayuki didn't lift her face again. Her white bangs covered her face too. So, Haki can't see Shirayuki's face.

"Did the dean not allowing you to do the speech?" Haki narrowed her eyes toward Shirayuki. But Shirayuki did not answer. Even Shirayuki did not lift her face.

The dean has gone too harsh, think Haki.

"Fine, I will do it. But lets go to the Auster district tomorrow, Shirayuki." With that, Shirayuki lift ther face and smile so brightly. "Thank you, Haki-san! Of course, I will go with you, Haki-san."

* * *

The black shiny car run smoothly on the road. It is Shirayuki's car that she won it from a competition outside the kingdom and it is a really modern car. Because the upper car can be opened, Haki stands from her seat and shout. "This is so great! No reports! No papers! No annoying guys! Just me and Yuki! Yeaahh!"

Then Haki laugh and so Shirayuki who holds the wheel. The road is empty, so they shout as much as they want. Laugh as much as they want. Even they cursed as much as they want, from Haki's brother, the teachers, the deans, the boys who asked Shirayuki, the lords, even the king, Izana Wisteria and his brother, Zen Wisteria. Especially Haki's brother, Makiri, and their king's brother, Zen Wisteria.

"You know, Yuki. I can't believe my brother likes you. He's already have a fiance, too. Why bother himself to your singlehood state?!" Haki said with a disgusting face. It's not like she didn't like Shirayuki but she has her reasons.

"Why you can't believe it, Haki-san?" From the wheel, Shirayuki gives a frowned face. Well, Shirayuki never heard Haki badmouthing her own brother behind him.

"I know he is sending you flowers in reguler terms. I know, too, that he sent you mails and you barely answered it. He should stop that! You deserve better!"

"According to you, who is the better guy for me, Haki-san? Zen?" Even Zen Wisteria is younger brother to the king, people around keep called him by his name without any honorifs. That applied to Shirayuki and Haki, too. They often met each other along with Zen's aide who happened in the same academic with them.

"Not him, too! He is too dramatic and will obsessed to your red hair if he knows about it!" Shirayuki only laughed when Haki told her reason why she can't approved Zen as Shirayuki's suitor.

"By the way, Haki-san, you want to go to the Auster because that disease, don't you?" ask Shirayuki between the cursing Haki shout.

"Yeah. The Auster House over there did not care about it. Also, my spy in there already infected. So, I want to take a look of it. And I am so glad that you come with me, Yuki."

"But if things get worst, you must go from there, Haki-san." The sentence makes Haki's mood down to the zero.

"I know. I am the unofficial-fiance-yet of the king. So, I must know my position."

"I really don't want to drop your mood but I _**do**_ really concern about your wellbeing as my _**friend**_ , Haki-san."

"And as my present and future **_attendant_**."

Shirayuki wants to talk back but a glimpse of a person caught by her eyes. The person fell to the ground and Shirayuki slow down the car. Then she close the upper side of the car.

"Haki-san, please take the wheel. I will take a look." Shirayuki take off her seatbelt and rush toward the fallen person. Haki took the wheel as Shirayuki told her.

After a few minutes, Haki's phone ringing. Haki takes it and look the caller ID. It's Shirayuki. From the car, Haki can look that Shirayuki looks to her with a worry face.

" _Go back to the castle, Haki-sama. Tell your brother, Makiri-dono, about that disease._ " Shirayuki spoke with a worry and formal voice. She didn't say hello first to Haki and the way she called her with 'sama', it means she cannot go to Auster.

"That means I cannot go to the Auster."

" _That is_ _ **the point**_ _, Haki-sama. So, please turn back._ " Shirayuki still use Haki-sama toward her.

"What happened to that person, Shirayuki? Tell me."

" _If you already turn around, I will tell you, Haki-sama._ " And still..

"Stop with that Haki-sama. Remember, you _**owe**_ me one, Shirayuki. So, tell me."

" _The person already dead. But before he died, he told me that half of the population of the city already infected by the disease. He also said there are people from the city go to the castle to report this matter. I believe they already there. So, please, Haki-sama, go back to the castle and told Makiri-dono to isolate the district. I will remain in the city to give regular reports to you, Haki-sama._ "

"But..but..you know, I can't do that. Our graduation will be held next month!" How can she think about that?! Betting her own life just for the district they recently know from the internet.

" _But the district needs a doctor!_ "

"There are doctors in that district, Shirayuki!"

" _He said the doctors already dead, Haki-sama. Plus I already exposed myself._ "

"Then I will come along with you."

" _Lock. Start the engine. Go to Wistal Castle._ " The sentences were not for Haki but for the car. As Shirayuki talked to Haki, she activated the autamatic application for the car.

Pip..Thud..Brmmm..

The doors have been locked and the engine already started. For her position, Haki can see Shirayuki still holds her phone but she gave orders to her car. Haki gives a disbelief expression as the car turn around and leave.

" _Shirayuki, I can't believe you. How can you_ _ **do**_ _this to me?_ " Shirayuki can hear the broken voice of Haki as that black car gone away.

"I must do that. If I didn't do that, you will come too. This is also your spy's last request, Haki-sama."

" _For goodness, Shirayuki! Are you crazy?!_ " Mad. Shirayuki can feel it from her voice.

"I promise I will come back alive with my red hair, Haki-san."

" _You promise?_ " Her voice soften. It means she agreed to head to the castle. Shirayuki sighed with a glad sigh.

"Yes, with all my heart."

" _Fine. I will talk to my brother. But I need your regular report as well. So keep me update every four hours. Can you do that?_ "

"You know I can do that, Haki-san. So rest assure."

* * *

King of Clarines, the ruler of Wistal Castle, Izana Wisteria, have a meeting in the throne room. The meeting is about the disease that happen in the south of Wistal. The report said there was nothing to worry about. Then why he has a meeting with two gentleman from Auster about this disease?

From his seat, Izana can see the pale of their faces. The sweat, too. He knows its not because the nervousness but something. Probably the disease from their city. When the meeting in the climax, one of them passed out.

The guards run faster towards that person. Checking his impluse and temperature. Makiri already in front of the king to keep him from danger. After a few seconds, the second person fell to the ground, too.

"You must go from this room, Your Majesty." Makiri told Izana to leave as soon as the second person fall.

"Indeed. Then can I trust this matter to you, Makiri-dono?" Before Makiri can answer the question, a sudden intrusion come from the door.

"I demand an attendance to king at once!" So loud and brave. And Makiri know who has that voice. It is Haki's voice.

"I already here, Haki-dono. So, what can I do for you, my lady?"

"I'm sorry for my sudden instrusion. But I _**need**_ His Majesty to close the gate of Wistal area."

The demand that Haki voice out make a scene in that room. Even her brother makes a little gasp. is his sister, Haki, in her right mind right now?

"Do you know what are you asking for, Haki-dono?" One of the attendance of the meeting ask Haki.

"I _**do**_ really know. We can not let anyone pass the gate because these gentlemans came from the district near the gate. Also we can not let this disease gone too far away."

What Haki said is right. They can't let that happen. Or the country will dead.

"Zakura-dono, do tell the gatekeepers to lock the gates and anyone can't pass the gates until its open again. And tell Zen to remain in Sreg until I give him order to come to Wistal." Zakura salute and out from the room as the guards get out too to bring the two people to the health ward.

"Pray tell, do you know what is this disease, my lady?" After giving orders to Zakura, Izana asked Haki about the disease.

"I apologize, Your Majesty. I don't know the disease but right know, _**my friend**_ sacrificed herself to let us know about this disease from its source." Haki's voice a bit broke when she told about it.

"Who is this your friend?"

"Shirayuki, your majesty." That answer makes Makiri clench his fist and Izana knows about it. This Shirayuki who happened to be her sister's friend is special to Makiri.

"Is she already give reports about it?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"She texted me about the condition of the city. Three from four people infected by it. And half of it already dead. All the doctors already dead too. Also, the royal doctor who happened in that district too...already dead. The notes from the doctor said, the causes maybe from the water. And infected the people by body liquids..."

"Is that all?"

"No, you majesty. The areas near that district already infected, too. The symptoms are high fever, joints hurt. There are pink spots in the skin. That's all the symptoms she knew right know. For further information, she will text me."

One of the royal attendance open the map of the Wistal in the screen. All of them gasp when they see the maps. The areas near that Auster is close enough to the south gate, the main gate, and the nearest gate to the castle. This is...too fast for them.

"Haki Custos, I appoint you as the head of this matter since you are the only one who have the connection about it. The medical ward, pharmacy, and poison center will be under your command. You only report to me alone and did not owe explanation to anyone expect me. Do you understand?"

"Understood."

"But your majesty, she is just a student until next month. Her friend too. Tell me, Haki-dono, your friend what is her status? She is a commoner, right?" Another royal attendant did not agree about the king's order and asked about Shirayuki social status.

"She _**is**_ my best friend and my attendance. My partner in my study and _**the top**_ in the Royal Academic's graduation next month. She _**sacrificed**_ herself just to get know about this disease and how to handle it. It means she sacrificed herself for our lives. So, don't speak ill-manner towards her." The voice is low but the rest can't feel the shiver from it words. Even Izana can feel the shiver in his back.

"Then, please, your first order, Haki-dono." Garrack Gazelt, the attendance from the pharmacy. As Garrack asked her order, Haki first order is "Boil the water."

What?!

* * *

Three weeks already and Shirayuki still in the district. The district have lost half of the population. Today is the last day of her day to stay there. Outside the city already chaos by the disease. But the chaos has begun from the first day of her day in Auster when the king, Izana Wisteria, decided to close all of the gates.

The first night of the chaos, Zen called her. It's startled her because she never give her number to anyone. Zen asked about the condition of Wistal. Shirayuki answer that the South remain hectic because that was the source. But East, North, and West can't take it because the sudden announcement. She also told that Haki is the one who holds the responsibility for this. That was what she can tell because the patient keep coming. After that, Zen's call already in her list to answer everyday beside Haki's call.

The tenth day of her arrival to the small city, she began to wonder. Why she not infected yet? The healthiest person in this city already fallen ill and it's his third day now.

The disease took the life after nine days high fever and coughing out blood. The weight of the body will fall after the first day of infected. The hair was loosing its root one by one. The fifth day, the patient will lost his consicious. The breathing become short like they had asthma. Then in the ninth day, the patient must choose his/her fate. Until now, there wasn't a single person who can pass the ninth day. And all them already burned into ashes. Plus the way it infected, Shirayuki found it wasn't by the water but by the air. When Haki read the information, she can't take it.

That's why she wonder, why she is not infected yet? She already inhaled so much air since her arrival to this district.

In the eleventh day, Shirayuki went to the clinic that has a microscope. There is a microscope but it's a simple microscope. So she tested her own blood with the blood who already infected. Not much changes. It just the color of the mix blood remain still. Then, she tested the blood of the healthy ones from the city with the infected one. The mix blood change color to black.

With that, she must try something with her own body.

* * *

The next day, the volunteers who can barely moved found her making tea. When they asked for who this tea, she answered for the people. Then she told the volunteers to give it to anyone who they met. One cup for each one.

The nineteenth day of her stay, no one dead again from the city. It means the tea she made can heal it. But why? Why she has the antidote of this disease? It's not only that. Shirayuki can't contact Haki or Makiri. Even the whole emergency number in castle. Something must happen to the castle or someone hijacked it.

"Are you sure go to the castle, miss?" One of the citizens asked Shirayuki. She has the sad expression in her face when she asked Shirayuki.

"I must. My lady is in there and I already lost contact to her." She answered with determined in her face.

"If you say so, miss."

"I..I really am sorry. But this disease already spread through the castle. I must go since I am a doctor soon-to-be." Shirayuki jumped in to the she borrow from the lord who rule the city. After that, Shirayuki made her way to the castle.

* * *

It needs three days for her to reach the castle because the car she borrowed already broke when she out of the Auster. Some people run towards the car. So, she decided to continue her journey from the forest. When she reach the castle, there are no guards in the gate and there are lots of woods outside the gate. Some of them right now burning. From the smell, she knows what they burn and she doesn't want to name it. When she is inside the gate, sick people laying in the tent.

She runs to the castle and asking where she can find Makiri. After asking around, finally Shirayuki find him. When she tell the guards to tell her appearance to Makiri, he rushed to Shirayuki.

"Why your hair is _**red**_ , Shirayuki? Are you trying to _**mock**_ me?" Instead of greetings, Makiri give her a cold stare, voice, and words. From his view, he can say that Shirayuki didn't have much sleep. He can see that she almost half of her weight right now. In fact, he can see her cheeks bone cause she is really thin right now. There are some bruises in her face, too. He wonders what happened to her in that town.

" _ **What**_ are you talking about, Makiri-dono? I am fulfilling my promise to my lady, Haki Castus-sama. I am alive and I show my true color, Makiri-dono." Shirayuki said a clear voice and stare back Makiri with her green fire.

Before Makiri can answer her question, a guard run to them hurriedly.

"Makiri-dono...hah...Haki-dono..." Before the guard finish his sentence, Makiri already run towards the health ward of the castle. Shirayuki's coming along, ignoring the stare of the people.

" _ **How**_ long?" asked Shirayuki with a low voice. Indicating she is angry right now. She run beside Makiri and keep some pace.

"I don't know. But we must hurry! I don't want to lose her." A single tears escape from Makiri left eyes.

The running is for nothing. The seconds they reached Haki's room, they already too late. Makiri pushed the nurse and the doctor aside and pumped his sister chest while Shirayuki grabed some infuse and a syringe.

"Haki, breath!" Makiri shouted. Shirayuki brings a syringe and injected it to Haki's body. When Makiri wanted to ask what was inside the syringe, Shirayuki already shouted.

"Keep the pump, Makiri-dono!" The voice is already broke. The tears already out. Makiri knew it but he keeps pump.

"I told you, I have the antidote... So, please wake up, Haki. Please, I beg you... I promise to read all your journals and assist you each of them... I promise to be what you want me to be. Who am I going to serve if you doing this? So, please wake up... wake up...just wake up..."

Then the agony cry escaped Shirayuki's mouth as she buried her face to the bed, close to the dead body of Haki. Makiri stopped the pump as Shirayuki already let a give up cried. The sentences and the cry of Shirayuki make Makiri cried in the silent. Even the nurse cried, too, as she repealed all the medical machine that attached to Haki.

Shirayuki back off as the doctor said, so the doctor can do what she must do to Haki's body. Then they pushed out the bed and left Makiri and Shirayuki in that room.

Shirayuki walked to Makiri and then kneel in front of him. "Forgive me.." That words make Makiri turn his head to Shirayuki who right now keep her head to the floor with her tow hands.

"Forgive me, Makiri-dono..." The sobbing voice filled Makiri's ears. The agony cried that happen a minute ago stil in his mind and right now that sobbing voice filled his mind too.

"I can't save your sister...even I had the antidote...Forgive me..." Shirayuki stills keep her head low until Makiri told her to lift up. She is still crying though.

" _ **If**_ you just send the antidote since you know it, this's not going to happen. You are not lose your lady, Shirayuki." She knew she the one to be blame for all the lifes that already can't be safe at the day she knew she had the antidote.

"I can't send it. Even I sent it, it will be useless when it reached the castle." Shirayuki avoid to meet Makiri's eyes.

"Do tell me what is in this antidote."

"I can not tell you, Makiri-dono. My lady orders."

"Your lady is already dead, Shirayuki!" Makiri's voice cracked and high when he said something teribble about her sister.

"How can you say that about your own very sister, Makiri-dono?" Shirayuki can't believe her ears when Makiri said that.

"You saw that earlier, Shirayuki. I can say it was your fault that the fiance of the king death! So, tell me what is the antidote."

"My memories of her is still fresh until now. That memories keep me breathing. So, I live as my lady last and very most order. I don't mind if you said I am the murder of the king's fiance. But I can not tell you the antidote, Makiri-dono."

"Aarrgghhhh! Stop being arrogant, Apple head!"

"I am not being arrogant! Because the antidote is me! From my very own blood! If I sent it, the seconds you received it, it was no longer the antidote. Just a mere blood. The Auster medics already out. There was nothing in there to make the antidote still the antidote!"

Makiri about to speak but there is nothing in his head right know. The sentence just now make him speechless. What Shirayuki mean by she is the antidote? Until he come to a realization.

The way Shirayuki keeps her left arm to her side. It's a bit strange because its like she keep it to lessen something in her arm. Could it be..

"Give me your arm." Shirayuki give her right arm.

"No, the other one." Shirayuki give it.

Makiri suddenly ripped off the clothes on her arm and Shirayuki gasped. What Makiri saw is beyond his imagination. There are so much slices in her arm. Some of them about to healing but some of them still fresh.

"What..Who did this madness?" Makiri looked at Shirayuki but Shirayuki looked away. "Don't ignored me!" He raised his voice a bit.

"I did this madness in other to save the people of the Aurelion district."

"By slicing you arm?! Why, Shirayuki?! They are not even your people's country!"

"Because they are still people to me and it was the way I can save them!" Now, Makiri knows about the thin of her body also why she is not infected yet. But the cost of this disease is too much to her. How can she survive till right know, Makiri can't imagine it.

"I have the antidote in my blood. I don't know how I get it. I already asked Haki about this. But she didn't want to use it. That's why Haki-sama didn't tell you when I told her about this. But if I don't use it, the Auster will fall along with the South Gate keepers. I don't know how much blood I already used for them."

"Do they know about this?"

"No, even the Auster House didn't know about it."

Then silence surrounded them. Makiri relief when he knows no one about this because if they did, Shirayuki will be not here right now. But then he is hesitated about this. Just like Shirayuki said, she didn't know how much she used in other to save the Auster. He don't want to sacrifice any her blood again. She needs to rest.

"We must use this." Shirayuki said it with a stern voice. Did she even care about herself?

"No. We must search another method. I am not going to make you spill your blood again."

"I will give one hundred ml of my blood to the pharmacist. So they can extract the antidote."

"The phamacist already down, so do the poison center. The health already in chaos since Haki took the first sign."

"And Izana-denka?"

"He is in his fifth day now."

"Who authorized the castle then, Makiri-dono?"

"Only me. Half of the council member already took their fate. Half of them near it."

"Then, give me an order. We can't mourning about Haki-sama longer than this. We need to move fast, Makiri-dono."

Makiri can see it in Shirayuki's eyes. The sadness of her lady dead is still there. But the fire is in there, too. The passion of healing people is still in there. How can she still stand so high among the fallen? How can she see there is still hope among them?

Since they already know the antidote, the must-not-know antidote, the first order is "Since the castle in my care right now along with the health, pharmacy, and poison center, make the antidote. Reported only to me and none others. Got it?"

"I get, sir."

* * *

It takes two whole day for Shirayuki to complete the antidote and make it into the liquids.

The first day she already finished it but she needs much production. She want to asked Makiri to do that together but Makiri has infected too. So, he gave the authority to Shirayuki since he has fallen, too.

The not-infected-yet didn't protest when Makiri told his decision and they still do what Shirayuki ordered. Because she told they already had the antidote, so they had a little hope right now.

They wear masked and gloves as Shirayuki told them. They arranged the people from their day. They collected people from house to house who have the same disease and put them into the ward. They give food for the one who can't leave their house. They cleaned everything with the boiled water. The burned the death ones and collected the ashes and put it into the jar. So, the family still have them even their ashes. They did all what Shirayuki ordered and everything feel so nice.

Shirayuki worked too along with them. She assured them and the infected people. So, they don't lost their tiny hope.

When she said the antidote ready in night, it already did. As the antidote ready, the volunteers come to her as she called them. Half of them, she give them each of them a tray and half of them, she said to rest so the work will continue when the other half need to rest.

Three bottles with the antidote inside, an alcohol cottons, a pair of gloves, and a little 'good work' from her. She told them to give the antidote from the ones who near the fate. After that, she went to the king's chamber to give him the antidote as well.

They worked until the morning. The rest one started to work as the night shift needed to rest. Shirayuki still working to make the antidote and monitoring everything.

When the antidote still on progress, she took a time to gather all the volunteers. Half of them already fallen and half of the infected people in their ninth days already dead. They already burned them as Shirayuki told them yesterday.

The infected in their first day and the second day already feeling well. The third and forth, their fever is not as high as it was. The fifth and the sixth, already reigned their conscious. The seventh and eight, their breathing more steady. The ninth, they are not coughing blood but their breath still harsh. As for the king, his breathing still harsh but the fever is going slow down.

The volunteers have a smile in their face when hear Shirayuki's report. The antidote did work. Their hard work already paid a little. And their hope become bigger. When the voice of them become aloud, Shirayuki hushed them.

"We are still in the ward and the patients still sleeping." She said that but there is smile in her tired face.

"We..we are sorry," said the girl who make her voice bigger.

"Okay, okay, just don't do that again."

* * *

The second day since the antidote ready, half of the ninth day from yesterday took their fate too. The one who already feeling well become the volunteer as well.

Garrack Gazelt, the head pharmacist of the castle, start to work with Shirayuki to make the antidote. Makiri Castus take over the castle from Shirayuki since he is already feeling well. Shirayuki become thinner in his eyes.

The third day, the volunteer become bigger as they feeling well but there are deaths, too, from outside the castle. The ones who didn't want to come to the ward. They collected, burned, and give their family their ashes. They said their condolences, too.

Ryu, the youngest pharmacy in the castle, help Garrack and Shirayuki make the antidote. The doctors of the Royal Hospital started to help too with the patient. Izana, the king, already awake when Shirayuki and Garrack brought his antidote. Makiri still hold the authority of the castle as Izana told him to.

By the end of the night, when Shirayuki about to return to the ward, she fell to the ground. The fall caught the attention of the volunteers. Some of them gasp and some of them started to run.

Ryu who happened on the way to ward, watch Shirayuki fallen, start to run towards her and check her impulse. There is impulse but so slow. He began brought her to the nearest clean room. The nurse volunteers started to bring what it needs to bring. One of the girl doctor start examined her.

Ryu stepped back to give the doctor and the nurses more room. After examined her, the doctor told the nurses to bring what she said. After a few minutes, they stop their doings.

"What happened to her?" asked Ryu to the doctor. He can hear his own cracked voice in his ears.

"Lots too much blood. Lack of sleep. Lack of nutrition, too. Too much work. And there are cuts in her left arm. Though its about to heal. It looks like she did it to herself. After all, she needed to do a CT scan. there are murmurs in her left lung." The doctor saw it to Ryu. Before he can speak his mind, Makiri already in the room.

"You better not say any about _ **it**_ to anyone else. Even if you want to know, you must wait till she wake up." It is not a suggestion but it's more like an order. The nurses and the doctor nodded their head. Ryu as well.

The fourth day, the communication started to work. There are no dead anymore and the citizen started to go to their home. The king, Izana Wisteria, already fully awake with no fever. But, as the doctor said, he needs to rest for the day. Makiri still hold the authority and right now, he is in Shirayuki's room.

No one know about his feeling towards Shirayuki. Expect his sister, Haki. He really wants to claim her for his own even he already have a fiance. But...just like his sister said about her when she knew about his feeling. ' _She is a freedom person. Unless she wants to settle down with someone, she will be free for her own._ '

Makiri takes her phone when its ringing. He answered it without look at the caller ID.

" _Shirayuki?..Shirayuki! I am glad you picked up your phone. What happened to you? Are you okay?_ " Zen's concerned voice about Shirayuki catched by his ears. With it, Makiri knows that he has no chance of winning over Shirayuki's heart.

* * *

The fifth day, Izana takes over the castle authority and the Wistal area. The volunteers start to clean the castle together. The health, pharmacy, and poison members start to work togehter make the antidote. Makiri and the council members who escaped from their gate start counting how much they lose.

The districts inside the Wistal gate given the antidotes as much as they needed. The foods and some volunteers, too.

When the break time come, Izana asked Makiri to his office.

"How are you, Makiri-dono?" asked Izana as Makiri done with his salute.

"I am perfectly fine, denka." Makiri answered and Izana only nod. Then he walked towards his glass window and stared the sky.

"When I was bedridden, there was a girl who her color hair as bright as red apple. That red hair girl reminded me of my only friend and lost friend. But when I tour the castle, I can't find that girl. Do you think I was hallucinating, Makiri-dono?"

"No, my lord. You were not hallucinating, my lord. In fact, the girl is in the castle. But she is unconscious right now."

"By the disease?"

"No, my lord. It is overwork and lost too much blood since a month ago."

"I believe the castle didn't have any red hair girl. Pray tell me, Makiri-dono, why is she here during the disease?"

"She was my sister attendance. She studied along with my sister and she was the one who kept the update of this disease from its source. Also, she is the one who found the antidote. Her name is Shirayuki, my lord."

"When she found the antidote?" There was a hint that he is angry right now.

"During her stay in Auster. In her eleventh day."

"They why she didn't give report it as soon as she found it?" Izana's angry voice is one of the voices that Makiri didn't want to hear.

"She couldn't do it and her master, Haki, didn't allow it because the antidote is herself."

"Do continue, Makiri-dono."

"It started when she realized that she was not infected yet after ten days making contact with the people in Auster. The next day, she tested it and she found it. The antidote in her blood. She didn't know how she have it since she doesn't remember her past day until now. She did tell Haki about the antidote and Haki didn't allow her to use her blood.

Everything about medics in that district already out. The number of the death increase each of day. If she didn't take an action, the Auster and the South Gate will collapsed just in three days.

The next morning, she make a tea with her blood in it and gave it to the infected with the help of the people who can still moves and that day, too, we lost contact to her because the communication was hijacked in that district. In fifth day since its applied, the people already heal and it was the day the communication of the Wistal cut off. Also, the day Haki was infected as well, my lord." Makiri stopped after mentioning her sister death. He inhale the air and exhale it slowly.

"Did Haki met her fate as well as the..." Izana can't finish his question because he didn't want to finish it. Makiri knows about what Izana want to said.

"I'm sorry, my lord. But yes."

"...Do continue."

"For two days, she rest. After that, she began moving to castle. It took three days for her bacause the uprising on the road. The minute she reached the castle, Haki already dead. Yes, she cried and me, too. But its only for a moment. She asked for my forgiveness. I did give it after I asked why she didn't send the antidote.

She didn't lie with what she said. It was true that Haki didn't permit it but she did it.

After she received my forgiveness, she stopped her mourning and asked for my order. I watched her fall when her master dead. And I _**did**_ watched her standing again just like a reborn phoenix. She stood so high over me. And she helped to stand against this disease or the Wistal will death.

I gave her order to make the antidote and the antidote ready by tomorrow morning but she must made a large production. I took the first sign of the disease that day. And by tomorrow, I already have the antidote and I watched from my bed in the ward how she managed everything.

The next day, I can move again along with Garrack Gazelt. I took over the castle again and Garrack helped Shirayuki to make the antidote. The number of the deaths fall down.

One day after I can move again, she collapsed due to overwork and lost too much blood. And until now, she doesn't awake."

There is a big silence after Makiri resume what happened during Izana absent. Then a heavy sighed escaped from Izana's mouth.

"Your sister, Haki, she was the second candidate for the queen's position. I wonder if you know, Makiri. The first candidate, did you know her?"

"The first candidate had the same name with my sister's attendance. Shirayuki from Akagami House, the House who rule the Sreg base. The House was murdered with a cold blood. Only the father and the mother founded. The son and the doughter nowhere to be founded. Later on, they founded in the black market but it was burned. With that, the investigation stopped and the children confirmed dead."

"The third candidate and the fourth candidate that council give me is your fiance, Aria Canusia, and Zen's second aide, Kiki Seiran."

"..." Makiri didn't know what he must to say about it.

"But I don't want one of them. There is a girl who I love already and I wish to take her as my consort. The one that the council will not even never allowed. But she is worthy enough for me to left the king position, the castle and everything behind."

"My lord!" Makiri can't believe the perfect Izana will do such a thing for a girl. This girl must be very special to him.

"But she is nowhere to be founded right now."

"Do you want me to search for her, my lord?" Izana didn't answered the question.

* * *

It takes a week for all the district to free from the disease since Izana ruled again. The gate has been opened again and when the South Gate open, Zen's car already in front of it. The production of the antidote is stopped because the disease already down. The remain council members started their work too. Counting how many people dead because this disease. Counting their lost and count everything that needed to count. It already a week for Izana to come to Shirayuki's room at night and no one know about it. And tonight...

...Shirayuki woke up from her sleep.

* * *

Notes :

Since I don't know about Makiri and Haki family name, so I just put it. The district, too.

Maybe will continue with the sequel...

Thank you for reading this. Don't forget to review it!


End file.
